


Иногда он

by CathrineBush



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Quotes, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Камуи находит своего партнера, когда попадает в тюрьму.
Relationships: Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 8





	1. Иногда он появляется в нужный момент

Камуи лениво дергается в оковах, в сотый раз проверяя их на прочность. Несмотря на пронзительный скрежет, те выдерживают, только расстояние между кандалами становится на миллиметр больше. Так себе успех.

Када бормочет в соседней камере и смеется маньячно, но Камуи только скучающе вздыхает. Ему следовало раньше догадаться, что адмирал Дурак выкинет что-то подобное, но он расслабился и теперь расплачивается за собственную глупость.

Он обязательно спасется. Пока еще не знает как, но в этом он даже не сомневается.

Када начинает подвывать, но Камуи все равно различает тихие шаги в коридоре.

Тот самурай, Такасуги, кажется, даже не замечает его и играет с полоумной. Проигрывает. А Камуи разглядывает его и его одежду и только сейчас понимает, почему ему так странно в его присутствии.

Руки Камуи покрыты зудящими из-за ускоренной регенерации ранами и замотаны бинтами, поэтому он не может разделить ощущения от ран и от татуировки. Кажется невозможным, что он мог найти своего партнера здесь, среди космоса. Еще удивительнее, что партнер оказался совсем с другой планеты. 

— _Ой-ой, теперь твоя очередь умереть_ , — тянет Камуи, когда полоумная сумасшедше хихикает над Такасуги. — _Она проклятый игрок. Если проиграешь, то удача от тебя отвернется. Я проиграл — и вот результат._

Такасуги смотрит на него сверху вниз, в его взгляде холодное любопытство, но никакого понимания или узнавания. Может, Камуи все же ошибается?

— _Сказало чудище, которое не сдохло, даже будучи убитым_ , — говорит Такасуги и ухмыляется так, словно это какое-то достижение.

Камуи пренебрежительно дергает головой, внимательно разглядывая Такасуги.

— _Они пощадили меня и залатали раны, чтобы казнить на глазах у всех, верно?_ — Он не может сдержать улыбки, потому что адмирал Дурак уже совершил свою самую большую ошибку: не убил его сразу. 

Камуи не упустит этот шанс.

— _Когда судный день?_

— _Через три дня_ , — спокойно отвечает Такасуги, будто они обсуждают не скорую смерть Камуи, а выход новой серии дорамы.

— _Три дня_. — Камуи скалится. — _Интересно, кто из нас умрет первым? Ты ведь уже понял, здесь все думают только о себе. Как ни вкалывай, они будут выжимать из тебя все соки, а потом избавятся._

Он опускает голову и думает про все те убийственные миссии, от которых раньше получал столько удовольствия. Сейчас звание Чистильщиков уже не кажется ему таким привлекательным. Хотя от убийства адмирала Дурака ему станет так прекрасно. Камуи почти чувствует его горячую кровь на своих руках и кайфует.

— _Ты прав_ , — весело отвечает Такасуги. — _Хотел бы я, чтобы меня использовал кто-то не столь жалкий. В таком месте твоим клыкам остается только сгнить_. — Теперь его голос звучит уже скорее сочувственно.

Камуи прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как колотится сердце в его груди: так быстро, что кровь грохочет в висках. Чудовище внутри непонимающе дергается и будто рвется с поводка, чтобы попробовать Такасуги на вкус.

— _Зачем ты пришел?_ — говорит он, когда Такасуги собирается уйти.

— _Просто искал место, где пригодятся мои заточенные клыки. Но этот дырявый корабль не принял меня._ — Такасуги снова бросает на Камуи нечитаемый взгляд, а потом улыбается уголком губ. — _Я бы лучше на твоем корабле прокатился. Увидимся, космический драчун._

Камуи провожает его взглядом, а потом смотрит на полоумную, продолжающую хихикать.

— Это был самый странный эвфемизм в моей жизни.

Он улыбается, и в груди становится жарче, словно по нотам разыгрывается то, чему давно учили в школе на уроках социального взаимодействия.

Он запрещает себе умирать, пока не проверит левую руку Такасуги.

***

Камуи задумчиво разглядывает космос, от которого его отделяет слой прочного стекла. Татуировка на руке жжется, он мягко обводит ее контур пальцем раз за разом, словно так может усмирить боль, что расползается по всему глупому телу.

Чудовищу внутри не нравятся все эти новые переживания. Камуи тоже не в восторге, и хочется убить хотя бы кого-нибудь, но после спасения от казни они уже долгое время болтаются в космосе. Он может только проводить спарринги со своим отрядом. Убивать ему никого нельзя, и он мается от всех этих _чувств_ и _эмоций_ , которых раньше в нем не было.

Знай он, что все же встретит своего партнера, слушал бы чертовы уроки гораздо внимательнее. Хотя он даже себя не мог обмануть этим. Не слушал бы. Продолжал бы спать на заднем ряду, нагло закинув ноги на парту, списывать на контрольных и прогуливать практические занятия, где нормальные подростки учились разговаривать словами через рот.

Камуи только смеялся. Он был уверен: даже если столкнется с той девчонкой — по татуировке ему казалось, что это должна быть именно она, — то как-нибудь разберется.

И вот он сидит в одиночестве и не знает, что и как он должен сделать.

Признаться в любви? Но Камуи даже не понимает, любовь ли это.

Подарить нечто значимое? Но у него ничего нет. Из важного у него только сердце, бьющееся в груди слишком сильно, когда он оказывается близко к Такасуги.

Поговорить? Но он не знает, что сказать, кроме элементарного “Ты моя пара”.

Камуи морщится и упирается подбородком в колено, подтянутое к груди. 

Кагура всегда ворчала на него и говорила, что он пройдет мимо партнера, не заметив. Конечно же, он тогда смеялся и отвешивал несколько несильных щелбанов. А она потирала костяшками лоб, показывая свою татуировку — странную маску красного цвета.

Сейчас Камуи вынужден признать: она была права. Не посади его адмирал Дурак в тюрьму, он бы не обратил внимания на Такасуги. 

У него сердце замирает, когда Камуи думает, насколько силен Такасуги. Это благоговение перед вселенной, что выдала ему идеально подходящего партнера. Того, кто, как минимум, равен ему. Того, кто разделяет его убеждения. Того, с кем Камуи должно быть действительно хорошо.

Но сейчас в нем просыпается страх. То мерзкое чувство, которого он не испытывал с тех пор, как попал в седьмой отряд Харусаме. Ведь если Такасуги откажется, Камуи не сможет его даже убить из-за долга жизни.

В голове звучит въедливый голос сестры, от него почти невозможно отвязаться.

Камуи стоит серьезно поговорить со своим подсознанием, потому что Кагура никогда не могла достучаться до него. Чудовище внутри ворчит, словно зажимая уши лапами.

Он улыбается немного беспомощно, но все еще так же солнечно, как и всегда, и несколько минут гипнотизирует ужасно далекие звезды за окном.

Обзорную палубу он покидает с привычной ухмылкой, словно все в порядке.

Он ведь в порядке.

Он просто не может быть _не в порядке._

***

Камуи стоит в коридоре у каюты Такасуги, привалившись спиной к переборке. Он говорит себе, что ему не о чем переживать. 

Что Такасуги и сам заинтересован в нем, иначе просто не стал бы спасать. 

А еще, что его жизнь максимально далека от сладких сказок, и вряд ли его ждет счастливый конец. 

Это же не дорама, в конце концов. 

Глубокой ночью корабль пустует, только гамма-смена на своих местах в нескольких отсеках. Камуи видел, пока шел с обзорной палубы. Но здесь, у каюты капитана, экипажу делать нечего, и Камуи мнется уже полчаса, испытывая несвойственную ему нерешительность. 

Впору проломить одну из стен или найти все же жертву для кровавого убийства. 

Всегда помогает прочистить мозги. 

Камуи уже собирается пойти в столовую, как из динамиков раздается усталый голос:

— Ты потерялся? 

Уже открыв рот, чтобы ответить, Камуи замирает. 

— Можно и так сказать, — задумчиво говорит он и смотрит в глазок видеокамеры. 

Дверь каюты отъезжает в сторону, и Камуи делает шаг вперед. После яркого света коридора внутри почти темно, горит только одна лампа, и та больше создает тени. Но идти легко, потому что мебели почти нет. Стол, кровать, кресло. И не скажешь, что капитанская каюта. 

Такасуги сидит на кровати, его ноги укрыты одеялом, а сам он выглядит только проснувшимся. Даже юката на нем без бабочек, но так же широко распахнута, открывая грудь. Повязки на глазу тоже нет, но свисающие на лоб волосы прикрывают шрам. Хотя Камуи и хочется рассмотреть Такасуги поближе, но даже он понимает, что сейчас это неуместно. 

Застыв посреди каюты, Камуи растерянно улыбается и прячет руки в карманах. Такасуги молчит и смотрит на него, устало потирая ладонью лоб. Но молчание нарушает именно он. 

— Служба безопасности сообщила, что ты почти час провел у моей двери, — его голос звучит немного хрипло. — Не нашел коммуникатор? 

Камуи хмурится и отвечает Такасуги жестким взглядом. 

— Я не идиот. 

Чудовище внутри дергается, требуя сделать хоть что-то, но Камуи остается на месте, сжав руки в кулаки. 

— То есть ты стоял тут с какой-то целью? — говорит Такасуги нейтральным тоном, и Камуи кивает. — В три часа ночи. 

Камуи опять кивает и ощущает себя очень глупым. 

Он _ненавидит_ это чувство. 

— Просто хотел поговорить с тобой, — он улыбается солнечно и думает, что убьет Такасуги прямо сейчас. 

И сожрет его. Чудовище точно будет радо. 

— Ладно, — легко отвечает Такасуги и показывает на кресло, стоящее у стола. — Садись, и поговорим. 

Камуи задумывается на мгновение и решительно идет, но не к креслу, а к кровати, забираясь на нее с ногами. Такасуги не отшатывается, но морщится и хватается за левую руку. У Камуи татуировка тоже горит огнем, и даже контур заливает розовым светом — будто солнце светит изнутри. 

Он смотрит на Такасуги, а в голове нет ни одной мысли, словно он внезапно отупел. Камуи тянется и убирает его пальцы с татуировки, чтобы посмотреть, и тот даже не сопротивляется, пусть обычно и не принято показывать такое чужим людям. 

Но Камуи ведь не чужой. Это его зонт на запястье у Такасуги. Иначе бы татуировка не жглась и не сияла по краю. 

Камуи касается контура зонта и чувствует тепло. Не жар, а ровное тепло, которое приходит на смену. Зуда тоже больше нет, и он стонет облегченно. 

— Не похоже на разговор, — безразлично говорит Такасуги, но Камуи не смущается и продолжает поглаживать его татуировку. 

— Я не очень хорош в этом. — Камуи улыбается немного виновато и показывает свое запястье с нарисованной бабочкой. — Но ты ведь и сам все понял, — он говорит спокойно, хотя чудовище внутри начинает скулить, чувствуя охватывающий его ужас. 

Такасуги молчит, а потом дотрагивается до татуировки Камуи бесконечно нежно. Его касание почти неощутимо, но по всему телу Камуи проходит волна дрожи и удовольствия, от которой хочется зажмуриться.

— У вселенной оригинальное чувство юмора, — задумчиво произносит Такасуги, а потом подносит запястье Камуи к губам и мягко целует татуировку. 

Сердце Камуи вот-вот вырвется из груди: даже он _знает_ , что означает такой поцелуй. 

— Мне никогда не нужен был партнёр, — взгляд Такасуги открыт и честен, только поэтому Камуи спокоен и продолжает наслаждаться прикосновением его губ. — Я всегда считал, что это слабость. Та точка, на которую смогут давить мои враги, чтобы дотянуться до меня. А у меня много врагов. 

Камуи улыбается легко. 

— Я убью их всех. 

Такасуги смотрит на него молча, а потом протягивает своё запястье. Камуи обхватывает его пальцами и прижимает к губам, целуя татуировку. Он не может сдержаться и лижет контур языком. Кожа Такасуги солоноватая и такая вкусная, что теперь его хочется сожрать, и уже не от злости. 

Чудовище внутри замирает непонимающе, ощущая _изменения_ в Камуи. 

Ритуальные поцелуи, которыми обычно обмениваются на торжественной церемонии, связывают партнёров крепче любых слов и обещаний. Это знает даже Камуи, пропускавший большую часть уроков в школе. 

— А ты романтик, — мягко говорит Такасуги, но потом отнимает руку и становится серьезным. — Я не могу гарантировать тебе безопасность, — он останавливает Камуи, уже вскинувшегося, чтобы возмутиться. — Ты сильный, и чудовище в тебе любит пробовать чужую кровь на вкус. Но и ты должен знать, на что соглашаешься. 

Камуи никогда еще не видел Такасуги таким открытым, но предельно сосредоточенным. 

— Не думай, что я гонялся за тобой, Шинске, — насмешливо тянет он. Чужое имя непривычно ощущается на языке, и Камуи задумчиво повторяет его, распробуя. — Шин-ске. 

Такасуги смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом тянется к изголовью и берет в руки кисеру вместе со шкатулкой, из которой достает шарик табака и длинные спички. 

Камуи наблюдает за его выверенными движениями с любопытством. Такасуги держит кисеру в ладони так, что Камуи готов смотреть на это вечно. А еще ему хочется, чтобы его касались так же. 

Теперь ему гораздо сложнее. После ритуала Камуи хочется трогать Такасуги, хочется прижать к себе, переплести пальцы. Что угодно, лишь бы унять зуд внутри. 

— Будем действовать постепенно, — спокойно говорит Такасуги, выдыхая струю горького дыма. 

Камуи жадно вдыхает, понимая, что именно так пахнет Такасуги — табаком и силой. Кажется, что это запах свободы. 

— Тебе не хватало меня и моего отряда, — бесхитростно говорит Камуи и улыбается солнечно. — Вместе мы станем самыми сильными. Хочешь уничтожить мир? Я с тобой. 

Камуи понимает, что легко не будет. 

Но еще он понимает, что не готов отказаться от мягкого тепла, что уже заполнило грудь за те несчастные пять минут, прошедшие с ритуала. 

Такасуги затягивается и выдыхает еще одну порцию горького дыма. 

— Я не даю кредиты. Тебе не нужно меня уговаривать. — Он наклоняется ближе к Камуи и смотрит на него серьезным взглядом. — Я уже согласился, потому что ты этого достоин. 

Камуи выдыхает, словно получил удар поддых, и целует Такасуги. Его губы горькие и мягкие, Камуи лижет их языком, чувствуя возрастающий жар, разгорающийся по всему телу за считанные секунды. Кожа под его ладонью прохладная, кончиками пальцев он чувствует, как бухает сердце Такасуги внутри, и это действует опьяняюще, словно Камуи залпом выпил кружку ликера, сваливающего с ног даже ято. 

Будто Такасуги для него теперь такой ликер. 

Когда они отстраняются, Камуи дышит тяжело и разглядывает лицо Такасуги, впитывая каждую деталь, каждую реакцию. 

Ужас и страх растворяются без следа, оставляя только предвкушение, от которого Камуи жмурится довольно и сыто. 

Такасуги откладывает кисеру на подставку и ложится, задевая ногой под одеялом бедро Камуи. Кажется, он собирается дальше спать, но не гонит Камуи прочь, и от этого становится странно. Словно Камуи снова оказывается на незнакомом минном поле, где любой неверный шаг обернется оторванной ногой. 

Но он все равно ложится рядом, чувствуя как внутри нервно скручивается пружиной напряжение. Ровно до тех пор, пока не ощущает прикосновение пальцев Такасуги к своей ладони. 

— Спи, Камуи-кун, — мягко говорит он и поворачивается на бок, чтобы смотреть Камуи в лицо. 

И Камуи послушно засыпает, ощущая, как пульсирует татуировка в такт сердцу Такасуги.


	2. Иногда он говорит да

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Камуи уговаривает Такасуги присоединиться.

Такасуги вошел в комнату, когда Камуи как раз расслабленно откинулся на бортик офуро и прикрыл глаза. От воды поднимался пар, и все его тело буквально благодарило его, напитываясь влагой и теплом. Такасуги мягко ступал босыми ногами по полу, и Камуи улыбнулся, прислушиваясь.

— Решил присоединиться? 

Татуировка на предплечье мягко пульсировала, как и всегда, стоило Такасуги оказаться рядом. 

— Решил проверить, вдруг ты заснул, — спокойно ответил Такасуги, поднимаясь по ступеням. 

Он сел на верхнюю и оперся ладонью на бортик офуро, его кимоно сползло, оголив плечо, и Камуи скользнул взглядом по шее к небольшому укусу на ключице. Возбуждение пришло быстро, и Камуи посмотрел на Такасуги из-под полуприкрытых век и провел пальцами по его ладони.

— Здесь хватит места для двоих, — хрипло произнес он и облизнул губы.

Такасуги проследил за движением языка и усмехнулся криво.

— Ты всегда так прямолинеен. Голоден ли, жаждешь драки, — он понизил голос и сделал едва заметное движение вперед, сместившись буквально на сантиметр. — Или хочешь секса.

Камуи плавно подался ближе и притянул Такасуги за полу кимоно, выдыхая в его губы:

— А ты уже неплохо меня узнал, да, Шин-ске.

Он всегда тянул имя Такасуги и сам жмурился от удовольствия и желания. Просто и имя было такое, его _хотелось_ произносить. Камуи был так близко к нему, что когда облизывался — задевал языком и его губы, и дыхание делили одно на двоих. 

Такасуги обхватил свободной рукой его затылок, но не прижался к губам, а только распустил влажные волосы, собранные в пучок и теперь рассыпавшиеся по мокрой спине. Камуи на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением пальцев к коже головы. 

В груди зудело настойчивое желание _поторопиться_ , но он только комкал влажную от его касания ткань кимоно в пальцах и старался ее не порвать. Кажется, Камуи все же услышал ее треск, когда Такасуги коснулся его губ, едва ощутимо, но каждый такой невесомый поцелуй вызывал рев внутри.

— Лучше, чем тебе хотелось бы, — пробормотал Такасуги и наконец поцеловал его по-настоящему, раздвигая губы языком, будто он один здесь был агрессором.

Камуи сжал зубы, не до крови, но Такасуги в ответ зашипел и стиснул пальцы, дергая за волосы. В крови бурлило возбуждение и предвкушение, как и всегда, когда они схлестывались. Он мог прямо сейчас утянуть Такасуги в воду, но хотел, чтобы тот решил сам, поэтому только прикусил его нижнюю губу и оттянул ее на себя.

Иногда Камуи было недостаточно просто быть с ним рядом.

Иногда Камуи нуждался в нем так сильно, что становилось больно в груди.

Иногда Камуи хотел его сожрать.

Совсем не потому, что всегда был голоден. Скорее, чтобы никогда больше с ним не расставаться. Не видеть его раны. Не _бояться_ , что Камуи рехнется, если — когда — Такасуги умрет.

Впрочем, в таком случае этот мир будет обречен, но жалости Камуи не испытывал уже очень давно. С чего бы начинать сейчас?

— Либо ты сам залезаешь в воду, либо я встаю, и не факт, что мы доберемся до футона, — Камуи оторвался от Такасуги и посмотрел в его глаз.

Отпустив кимоно, Камуи отодвинулся, но не далеко. Он просто давал принять решение в спокойном состоянии, потому что знал — Такасуги терял все свое хладнокровие, когда они были рядом и могли себе позволить расслабиться.

Татуировка с красивой изящной бабочкой горела огнем. Камуи, прикрыв глаза, ждал, стискивая пальцами края офуро.

С тихим вздохом Такасуги встал, Камуи посмотрел на него бесстрастно, а потом улыбнулся, увидев, как соскальзывает с плеч его кимоно и ложится неопрятной грудой на полу.

Камуи сел и притянул к себе ладонь Такасуги, вылизывая ровный контур зонтика, отпечатанный на внутренней стороне предплечья.

Пульсирующий жар внутри требовал Такасуги себе, и Камуи с радостью ему подчинился.


	3. Иногда он смеется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Абуто дает возможность отдохнуть. И себе, и Камуи.

Камуи качался на волнах, раскинув руки в стороны. Из темных грязно-розовых туч над ним уже несколько часов лилась вода, и ему казалось, что на этой планете чаще идет дождь, чем светит местное солнце. Розоватое прозрачное море все равно теплое, вылезать из него не хотелось.

Перевернувшись, Камуи заметил, что его немного снесло течением, и лениво погреб к берегу, где под навесом сидел Такасуги и курил, флегматично разглядывая накатывающие на черную крупную гальку волны. Камуи подгреб к самому берегу и улегся животом на дно. Прибоем его тянуло то туда, то обратно, но он упрямо держался и пялился на Такасуги, что смотрел на него, насмешливо выгнув бровь.

— Не знаю, что я скажу Абуто, если ты превратишься в амфибию. — Он выдохнул дым и улыбнулся уголком губ, но Камуи, конечно, заметил.

— Говорить ничего не придется. — Беззаботно отмахнулся Камуи и перевернулся на спину, закинув голову назад, чтобы все равно смотреть на Такасуги. — Лучше присоединяйся ко мне.

Перевернутый вверх ногами Такасуги выглядел забавно, и Камуи улыбался ярко, пока его не окатило волной, и он не закашлялся, отфыркиваясь от воды. 

Даже смех Такасуги звучал низко и уверенно.

Камуи казалось, что лучше звука не существует. 

Татуировка на предплечье мягко пульсировала, от нее по телу шло ровное тепло. И даже есть хотелось не так сильно, как обычно.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь, — отсмеявшись, произнес Такасуги.

— Мы все равно здесь надолго. — Камуи поболтал ступнями в воде и со вздохом поднялся на ноги. — Сложно ничего не делать, — пожаловался он, упав рядом с Такасуги.

— Но ты справляешься. — Такасуги оперся на ладонь и посмотрел на Камуи сверху вниз. — Абуто сказал, что проведет с тобой спарринг, когда пополнит запасы провизии и подберет нас обратно на корабль.

Камуи вздохнул и положил влажную ладонь на пальцы Такасуги, обводя костяшки подушечками.

— Хочу с тобой.

— Спарринг? — Снова улыбнулся Такасуги и повернул руку, подставляя Камуи внутреннюю сторону вместе с татуировкой.

Камуи погладил четкий и ровный контур его зонта и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Такасуги задрожал.

— Всего, — нагло ответил Камуи и приподнялся на локте.

Потянуть на себя Такасуги было так легко, но он знал — только потому, что тот сам не против. Ощущать на себе его тяжесть Камуи любил, чувствуя, как в груди вместо жажды крови вспухает более глубокое и требовательное. То, что он называл своим чудовищем, впитавшим в себя Камуи _до_ и _после_ встречи с Такасуги.

— Любишь ты меня валять по земле, — спокойно произнес Такасуги, опираясь на руку и разглядывая довольного Камуи. — Юкату мне кто сушить будет? Я же тебе не полотенце. — Он аккуратно отложил кисеру и лег на Камуи полностью.

— Так снимай ее, — легко сказал Камуи и положил ладонь на затылок Такасуги, не прижимая к себе, но желая, чтобы он наклонился сам. 

Пальцами другой руки он погладил полу юкаты и слегка отодвинул ее в сторону, мягко касаясь прохладной кожи над сердцем. Оно билось ровно, а Такасуги вздохнул и зажмурился, позволяя себя трогать.

— Сними сам.

Камуи восхищенно улыбнулся и рывком перевернул их, чудом не выкатившись за пределы навеса под дождь. Капли все равно долетали до них, охлаждая разгоряченную кожу, но Камуи почти не различал их, слишком занятый поцелуем.

Такасуги стал для него тем, без кого невозможно было теперь обойтись, как волны не могли без галечного берега. Но Камуи это полностью устраивало.


	4. Иногда он бывает слабым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такасуги не спится. Камуи знает одно хорошее снотворное.

Камуи просыпается среди ночи из-за света маленькой лампы. Место рядом пустует, и он сонно моргает, а потом находит взглядом свою пропажу.

Такасуги сидит у раскрытого окна и курит, почти неслышно выдыхая дым в ночной воздух. Кисеру лежит в его ладони так изящно, что Камуи каждый раз засматривается на него.

Хотя он и без кисеру засматривается.

В их комнате свежо, и Камуи ведет плечами, когда чувствует ветерок на плечах.

— Снова строишь планы по уничтожению мира? — хрипло говорит он и садится, сонно подперев голову кулаком.

Такасуги не вздрагивает, только поворачивается к Камуи, но не целиком. Просто, чтобы видеть его. 

— И опять без меня. — Камуи улыбается и вылезает из вороха одеял, потягиваясь. 

Он ползет к Такасуги, потому что вставать на ноги лень. А еще можно положить голову к нему на колени и потереться щекой о бедро, будто Камуи большой кот, требующий ласки.

— Если заснешь, оставлю тебя тут, — отстраненно произносит Такасуги и снова смотрит в открытое окно на две луны, сияющих на небосклоне. Его ладонь путается в волосах Камуи, и тот жмурится от удовольствия: никогда не думал, что позволит кому-то вообще себя трогать.

А потом нашел Шинске. Теперь ему _нравится_ , когда его распущенные волосы перебирают, расчесывают, заплетают в кривую косичку. И даже насмехаться не хочется, только впитывать каждое прикосновение, подкармливая чудовище внутри.

— Сильно болит? — Камуи озабоченно хмурится и смотрит на бинты, туго стягивающие грудь Такасуги.

Ему теперь сложно.

Сложно не сдавливать Такасуги, чтобы показать силу своей привязанности.

Сложно контролировать себя в целом, хоть Такасуги не слабее его.

Сложно сжиться с необходимостью думать за двоих.

— Терпимо. Никаких игр в доктора, — опережает его Такасуги, продолжая разглядывать фиолетовую луну. — Хватит с меня сломанных ребер.

Камуи огорченно вздыхает, но все еще смотрит на Такасуги снизу вверх. Он без повязки на глазу, но челка надежно прикрывает шрам. Хотя для Камуи это не уродство или недостаток. Просто часть, которую он любит так же сильно, как и все остальное. Полы юкаты расходятся на груди, словно в этот раз пояс толком не завязан. Он поднимает руку и лезет пальцами к голой коже, касаясь впалого живота ниже бинтов.

— Я знаю отличное снотворное, — урчит он и поворачивается на бок, мягко целуя бедро, скрытое тонкой тканью. Такасуги придерживает его за волосы, но гладит большим пальцем по виску.

— Оно включает в себя удары по голове?

Камуи необязательно видеть улыбку на его лице, чтобы понять, когда он шутит. Это чувствуется и так. В мягкой щекотке контура татуировки? В шарике тепла, что ширится в груди прямо рядом с сердцем? Во взгляде без явного желания убивать? Сложно сказать. Оно как-то собирается в одну кучу и Камуи просто _знает_.

Это одна из тех элементарных вещей, которым учат детей в школе. Что вода — мокрая. Что солнце — опасное. Что счастье твоего партнера ощущается кончиками пальцев даже без прикосновений.

Камуи водит подушечками по прохладной коже Такасуги, с каждым кругом раздвигая полы юкаты. Он наверняка выглядит увлеченным, но это не обманывает никого из них.

— Если только метафорические, — все же отвечает он и улыбается ярко-ярко, чтобы затмить для Такасуги свет той луны на небе.

— Начинаю думать, что ты меняешься рядом со мной в лучшую сторону, — задумчиво произносит Такасуги и откладывает кисеру на подставку.

Камуи фыркает:

— Это потому что я использую такие сложные слова?

— Это потому что ты пытаешься контролировать свою силу, — нежно отвечает Такасуги и кладет освободившуюся ладонь Камуи на плечо.

По коже от места касания расходятся волны тепла, и Камуи жмурится довольно, потираясь щекой о бедро.

— На все готов ради тех печенек. Помнишь, ты сначала пытался меня ими вознаграждать, как дрессируемую псину? 

Он говорит это просто так, но чувствует, как Такасуги напрягается, словно ему до сих пор неловко вспоминать о том этапе их отношений.

— Нейролингвистическое программирование, — неловко говорит он и тянет Камуи за торчащий вихор. — Кажется, мне кто-то подсказал эту идею. Тацума? В любом случае, не сработало ведь.

Камуи смеется и поднимается.

— Просто печеньки кончились. Но мне нравилось, когда ты звал меня хорошим мальчиком, — он сверкает глазами и встает на колени позади Такасуги. 

Такасуги жмурится, чувствуя ладони Камуи на плечах, и глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух. Его мышцы напряжены, и Камуи мягко разминает каждую, хоть делать массаж через одежду не так удобно.

Развязав пояс, Такасуги высвобождается из юкаты, болезненно поморщившись на неловком движении.

Камуи с радостью забрал бы всю его боль себе, наплевав на всю эту чушь про чувство собственного достоинства. Каждый раз, когда Такасуги получает травму, очень сложно удержать чудовище внутри. 

— А тебе немного надо, — бесстрастно говорит Такасуги и стонет, когда Камуи давит на мышцу. 

— Тебя мне вполне достаточно, — бесхитростно отвечает он и мягко целует Такасуги в шею, обжигая кожу своим дыханием.

Камуи обхватывает его руками, он старается быть осторожным, не сдавливает вообще, даже в половину своей силы, и это ужасающе сложно. Он не так хорош в разговорах словами через рот даже после столь длительного и плотного общения с Такасуги. И иногда грубая сила — единственное, чем он может выразить то чувство, что заполняет его грудь, вытесняя чудовище прочь. 

Он лижет шею Такасуги и жадно ведет пальцами по его плечам, спускаясь до предплечий. Безошибочно нащупав пульсирующий контур татуировки, Камуи ласкает его пальцем, потирает чувствительную кожу и урчит довольно.

Такасуги откидывается на его плечо и вздыхает почти просяще — Камуи настолько _в нем_ , что различает даже _вдохи_.

— Кровать, — произносит Такасуги отрывисто, и Камуи послушно выпускает его из рук, давая возможность спокойно переместиться на те несколько метров, что отделяют их от расстеленных футонов.

Камуи молча наблюдает за осторожными движениями и сжимает кулаки: дай ему возможность, и он снова убьет того, кто нанес эти травмы. Но он молчит. Слишком много времени ушло на такой уровень доверия между ними, теперь приходится соответствовать.

Он встает, стягивает с себя белье и идет следом, стоит Такасуги лечь на спину.

— Что, не будем спать? — насмешливо тянет он и приглашающе хлопает по месту рядом.

— Будем, — с готовностью отвечает Камуи и садится вплотную, прижимаясь бедром к ноге Такасуги. — Обязательно будем, но потом.

Он ведет подушечками от колена вверх. Кожа Такасуги горяча и покрыта шрамами. Камуи готов целовать каждый из них, и это кажется отличной идеей. Он укладывается удобнее и повторяет губами путь пальцев. 

На ногах шрамов не так много, но торс весь усеян ими: рваными, выпуклыми, крошечными. 

Камуи вылизывает их осторожно, обжигает кожу губами. Такасуги только мягко вздыхает и вздрагивает под его касаниями. Хочется верить, что не от боли. По крайней мере, в подтверждение сквозь ткань белья он видит возбужденный член.

Поднимаясь выше, Камуи не касается повязки и ребер. Он гладит грудь и ключицы, надавливая на те шрамы, что оставил он сам. Их не так много, но он испытывает боль за каждый. Ведь это его несдержанность привела к их появлению.

Такасуги прижимает его сильнее, давит ладонью на затылок и запрокидывает голову назад, подставляя шею. Камуи отрывается от него буквально на долю секунды, садится на его бедра и снова приникает губами — теперь уже к шее. Жилка под кожей пульсирует, и так легко прокусить кожу, почувствовать горячую кровь на языке, но он только скользит по ней языком, а потом целует линию подбородка, чтобы наконец прижаться к губам.

Камуи чувствует улыбку Такасуги. 

Это можно считать еще одной суперспособностью. Почти как сила ято или тот жуткий голод, который иногда его одолевает. Только все, что связано с Такасуги, — гораздо лучше остальных вещей с приставкой супер.

От Такасуги пахнет табаком и дымом. Камуи дышит жадно и толкается языком в рот, слизывая горечь с зубов и щек. Он старается не жать сильно, но стискивает бедрами так, что Такасуги стонет. Звук слишком выбивается из привычной симфонии удовольствия, и Камуи рывком отстраняется, скатываясь на футон рядом.

По потолку змеится трещина, он смотрит на нее, пока пытается отдышаться.

— Все нормально, — говорит хрипло Такасуги, и Камуи стискивает кулаки. — Все нормально, — с нажимом повторяет он и кладет ладонь на кулак Камуи, разжимая его и переплетая их пальцы.

Камуи на секунду закрывает глаза, думая, что когда-нибудь он действительно _научится_. А потом улыбается так, словно ничего и не случилось. Он в этом мастер.

— Нет, но сейчас станет.

Он подносит к губам ладонь Такасуги и целует пальцы, а потом освобождается и ложится между его ног.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы можем просто лечь спать? — мягко тянет Такасуги, глядя на него сквозь челку, закрывающую глаза.

Камуи смеется и стягивает с него белье. Член Такасуги все еще возбужден, пусть и не так сильно после той боли, но это точно их самая маленькая проблема.

Не член, а недостаточное его возбуждение.

Камуи фыркает себе под нос и обхватывает член ладонью. Он облизывается и целует оголенную головку, а Такасуги закатывает глаза — как обычно, когда Камуи дурачится. Он берет ее в рот и посасывает мягко, лаская языком уздечку. 

И вот _теперь_ стон Такасуги идеально вписывается в их общую симфонию.

Зажмурившись от удовольствия, Камуи берет член глубже, втягивая щеки. Каждое влажное скольжение языка, каждое сосущее движение отдаются в нем волной того удовлетворения, что просыпается, когда он делает хорошо своему _партнеру_. Ему вполне хватает и этого, хотя Такасуги никогда ему не верит.

Камуи и сам не верит. Во всем остальном он слишком жаден.

Такасуги путается пальцами в его волосах. И так растрепанная коса окончательно распускается — видимо, слетает резинка, — и пряди свешиваются вперед. Такасуги придерживает их рукой, чтобы не мешать Камуи, и тот благодарно моргает, не выпуская члена изо рта.

Камуи щурится, когда слышит его прерывистое дыхание, и понимает, что чертовы ребра влияют на них даже сейчас. Пусть даже симфония все еще звучит ровно и идеально.

Он поглаживает рукой напряженную мошонку и слышит очередной приглушенный стон — Такасуги зажимает рот ребром ладони, а потом толкается бедрами глубже в рот Камуи.

Очень сложно разделять стоны.

А Камуи слишком занят, поэтому он не уверен, кто именно скулит просяще — он сам или все же Такасуги.

Но все это блекнет, когда Такасуги напрягается и кончает, толкнувшись членом до самой глотки. 

Проглотив все до последней капли, Камуи выпускает член изо рта. Отстраняться совсем не хочется, потому что Такасуги до сих пор поглаживает пальцами его лицо, словно так и не пришел в себя после оргазма.

Камуи трется щекой о его ладонь и ловит абсолютно расслабленный взгляд. Улыбнувшись мягко, он целует центр ладони и все же отстраняется, чтобы перелечь на свое место рядом.

— А вот теперь можно и спать, — насмешливо говорит он, заметив, что Такасуги и так уже почти дремлет.

Он укрывает их одеялом и прижимается к боку Такасуги. Из-за ребер у Камуи не получается облепить его как обычно на манер осьминога, но он все равно касается партнера и этого достаточно. И ему, и чудовищу внутри.

Уже засыпая, Камуи чувствует, как Такасуги тянет на себя его левую руку и мягко целует контур татуировки. 

— Больше не бери все на себя, — шепчет Такасуги, а Камуи зевает и сонно бормочет:

— В этом суть партнерства. Сегодня — я. Завтра ты. Спи, Шинске. — Он чмокает плечо и утыкается в него носом.

Засыпает он под тихий смех Такасуги.

Все еще самый лучший звук на свете.


End file.
